


Kasper

by 0_TeddyBlue_0



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Don't u worry it doesn't last aha, First story, Forced Marriage, Glowsticks, I'll add tags as i write this, M/M, Original Character(s), Original World, not fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_TeddyBlue_0/pseuds/0_TeddyBlue_0
Summary: The story of a man and his twin brother, living in a society of inhuman creatures set on the planet Valorite. What could honestly go wrong?





	Kasper

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story about one of my characters before he joins a group of people to save the world. Now, I know what you may be thinking "Well, why don't you write about that?" I will! It's just, lately I've been inspired to write for this specific character. Of course, I plan on doing a story for all of my characters involved with the 'Glowsticks' storyline. Also prepare for either art done by my friend or art done by me.

"I'll return home as the sun goes down, I should be home by night. Okay? Please promise me you'll stay here this time.." The boy softly reasons with his stubborn twin, dusty rose eyes peering over the other's shoulder as he hugs him close.

"But what if _they_ come back and you're not here to scare them away?" He questions, terrified of the local gang of downtown Crester. They're known for their notorious acts against the homeless orphans, taking food, money, robbing them of everything they have for their own selfish benefit. Of course, the brothers themselves were no better, but at least they weren't robbing the homeless of all people!

"Relax, just remember what I taught you and you'll be fine. If they do end up being too much for you to handle, lose them and run to our other spot. Everything will be okay, Kasper," Shi smiles reassuringly towards the blond, standing up and adjusting the mask on his face. Kasper whines a little, curling up and looking over his knees through the square and star shaped eye holes of his mask. Every Senteric wears a mask, it's a custom for their species.

"Take a nap if you need to, sitting around and worrying is unhealthy," Shi tells him before walking off, quickly heading uptown.

In uptown Crester, spread throughout the city were several food stands, markets, and shops of all sorts. Of course, the only place Shi is currently interested is the market. This is because the healthier foods are sold there, and him and Kasper don't really eat a lot anyways. Casually, Shi browses the market, putting some fruit, vegetables, meat, and bread into the bag. Of course, it sounds like a lot, but in actuality the bag is rather small, and the bread made it so he doesn't have much room left.

With this, he begins to sprint away, bag clutched tightly in his left hand. A man, having watched all of this from a distance, begins sprinting after him.

"Thief! Someone help! That little thief stole food from my cousin's stand!" He shouts, still chasing after him. After some time, a small group is chasing after Shi. Well, what a predicament it seems he's gotten into. Swiftly, he turns a corner, knocking down an unattended food stand. Food spills in the path of the small group, a few people having tripped, those people causing others to trip over them. Shi snickers quietly to himself for a moment, turning his head to look at the path in front of him. Once more he turns another corner, continuing to turn corners to confuse those left chasing him.

Eventually, it seems he's lost them, hand cramping from having clutched his bag so tightly. He slows down and leans against the wall, looking in the bag to make sure everything's there and that nothing got squished. The bread seems a little damaged, but even if it was squished it'd still be okay to eat. A soft sigh escapes his lips, closing the bag and beginning to walk out of the alley.

The soft glow of lights from inside the buildings of downtown Crester dance against his skin, eyes looking into the sky through the star shaped eye holes of his mask. The sun has already begun to set, Kasper must be worried sick. Unless he's asleep like he had suggested earlier, which in that case he's probably dreaming about something better than how they're living now. He smiles fondly at that, daydreaming of a better life himself as he turns the corner to find Kasper sitting beside a fire he made.

“Hey, look at what I brought home,” he says to him, lifting up the bag as he looks to him.  
The boy is unresponsive, eyes locked on to the ground beneath him.   
“Well, I got some bread, some meats, fruits, veggies, isn’t that great?” He asks, smiling cheerfully to the other, however that quickly fades as his brother’s body starts shaking from sobs. Shi sets the bag next to him, pulling his brother into a tight embrace.  
“I..hate this.. I hate myself.. I-I ju-just-just..hhh..” He groans in frustration, hiccuping a couple of times from his sobs.   
“Take your time, it’s okay,” he rubs small circles on the other’s back. Kasper closes his eyes tight, taking deep breaths to calm himself.   
“Why does mom and dad hate us?” he asks his brother, voice steady, but quiet.  
“First off, don’t refer to them as mom and dad, they put us out here so they’re no parents to us. Second off, because they’re bad parents, and that’s it,” He lays the food out on a cloth, going to grab a large empty and clean coffee can to cook the meat in. Careful of the fire, he places the can in a makeshift device that holds the can while food cooks.  
“I just..they started treating us differently when I said I liked Marcus from school.. Is that bad? Am..Am I the reason they hate us?” He questions, voice getting softer towards the end of his questions as to avoid crying.   
“No, what? No. They’re just terrible parents who didn’t want us. Besides, we don’t need them, right?” He smiles reassuringly towards the other.  
The boy hums a response, taking an apple from the cloth and taking a bite out of it. In their society, it’s extremely frowned upon to be gay. That being said, Kasper starting showing signs of being gay at ten, both of the twins being dumped on the streets out of fear of Shi showing the same signs. Shi knows this, however, and has tried showing Kasper that it’s okay for him to be the way he is despite what society thinks. Sometimes the boy is certain Kasper knows the real reason their parents kicked them out, but he wouldn’t confirm it by any means. It’d be an awful thing for him to discover.  
Shi takes an apple from the cloth as well, biting it and laying back to look at the stars forming in the sky. Kasper sniffles a little, running a hand through his hair and laying back himself.  
“You ever think there are other things out there besides us?” Shi watches as the three moons in the sky get covered by clouds as he questions the other, only to appear once more seconds later.  
“Like what?” The twin questions, quickly getting up to flip the meat in the pan with a knife pulled from his holster.  
“Like..other beings, creatures from other galaxies. That sort of stuff.”   
Kasper chuckles a little, laying back down, “You’re crazy.”  
“No, seriously, what do you think would happen if such creatures visited us?” He picks the seeds out of the core of his apple, specifically so he could eat it.  
“Well, knowing our dumb species, we’d probably go to war.” Kasper isn’t even close to being done with his apple.   
“That’d be a cool war to fight in, wouldn’t you think? I mean, you’re not just defending your country, you’re defending the whole planet- no, the whole galaxy!” The boy beams with excitement at his statement, taking off his mask and setting it down next to him. Identical to Kasper, right down to the freckles.   
“Since when is war ever cool?” He gets up, looking at the meat in the tin to see if it was done.  
“Never, but in that case, doesn’t it seem at least a liiittle cool? I mean, you’re fighting aliens!”  
Kasper puts on dirty mismatching oven mitts, taking the can out of the device he made, “I guess, but it’d probably be a war we’d lose. Afterall, if they have the technology advanced enough to get here, they probably have technology advanced enough to obliterate us.”   
Shi pouts, getting up as well to find something they can use as plates, “You’re no fun.”  
“I’m realistic, you live in a fantasy world.” He dumps the meat on the lid of a container Shi pulled out from their pile of junk.  
“Fantasy world’s better than this reality we live in..” Silence overcomes the two, Shi pulling out a knife and slicing up the cooked meat. Kasper lays back and closes his eyes, contemplating taking a short nap until his stomach reminds him of how little food he’s eaten in a week. Getting up, he pulls out two slices of bread and makes a sandwich with the slices of meat, eating the sandwich and looking at the ground.

“Will we ever get a home?” He asks his brother, who’s still trying to figure out rations.  
“Home is where the heart is, right?” He begins bagging up the food again, guessing they have maybe about a good week’s worth of food if they eat right.  
“Yeah, but I mean a real home. One where the floors aren’t dirt, and we don’t have to use public bathrooms to wash ourselves.” He takes another bite of his sandwich.  
“Maybe one day we’ll get the money for such a thing, but I don’t think we’re old enough for a job.”   
“That’s stupid..” He finishes his sandwich, getting up to go lay down in the stained mattress they stole from a dumpster, pulling a tattered blanket over himself.  
“A lot of things in this world are stupid, get some rest, we move places tomorrow.” Shi follows his brother, getting in bed as well.   
He scoffs and groans, “Again? I thought you said we were done moving two days ago..”  
“We always have to be on the move, it’s dangerous for us to stay in one place.” He closes his eyes, done talking for the night, Kasper soon doing the same after staring at the stars for a bit. However, before he could get into a sound sleep, the noises of a car scare him awake, brakes squealing as it slows down near them. A man and a woman get out of the car, making their way towards the two. Kasper’s chest tightens in fear, shaking his brother vigorously awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Feedback is definitely appreciated. c:


End file.
